Hold me
by IcyXxx
Summary: Hidan seems to require much more attention than Kakuzu was happy to give... This story will hopefully be short, cute, romantic but not cheesy. I might be able to create more dimensions to Hidan and Kakuzu as characters and perhaps as a pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **this will be a short-ish story... ummm i am not sure where I am headed with this tbh. I wrote this at 5 am when I could not sleep and was looking through the fanfics out there about Hidan and I felt that I wanted to add more to the existing list. oh, and please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes! I was too excited to post this that I did not edit it lol**

 **I was planning this as a one-shot but I kinda thought that it definitely needed more than one chapter (and more time for me to think up the upcoming events).**

 **Please enjoy and REVIEW! I would really appreciate the input (whether positive or not - there is always something to learn).**

 **Ps. I just listed my other story on hiatus. I have not updated in a few months because of school work and a hectic schedule. I need to revisit the story and see what I had planned for it since I kinda forgot =(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nature or any of the characters (as of far).**

 **Again, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

Kakuzu had just gotten back from a solo mission. These missions were a blessing because they allowed him the rare opportunity of peace and quiet away from his annoying partner, Hidan. As of late – precisely since the annoying young man became his partner a few months ago – Kakuzu has been wishing for either of two things: a way to silence his immortal partner for good, or a few more solo missions away from said immortal. This was one of those rare missions and unfortunately for Kakuzu, it has come to an end.

He made his way through the quiet Akatsuki hideout hallways. Apart from Hidan, Tobi and Deidara, the rest of the Akatsuki members kept to themselves and would never cause a racket – except for the occasionally drunk Kisame. The hideout seemed eerily quiet for Kakuzu's ears which meant that all three noise makers were off somewhere on a mission or running errands for the leader. However, Kakuzu knew that his partner could not have been sent on a solo mission in his absence nor would the "almighty" priest step off his pedestal to run errands for their leader. Kakuzu did not have to waste a second contemplating where his partner could be because Hidan, if not running around him and testing his patience, would be out for some ritualistic sacrifices for his god, Jashin.

He silently made his way into the large meeting room where his leader would surely be waiting for a report. He reached the doors allowing access into the room and knocked waiting for the permission to venture inside. Moments later, Pein's voice travelled through the doors ordering Kakuzu to go inside.

Eager to report on his mission and head for a much needed shower and rest, Kakuzu quickly made his way inside and made a beeline for the desk which Pein was comfortably sitting behind. The ginger-head beckoned Kakuzu to take a seat which Kakuzu complied with a moment later.

He quickly reported the results of his missions and the complications he had faced. Happy with his report, Kakuzu made to stand up and leave the room when Pein's voice halted his movement,

"Kakuzu," Pein's voice echoed. The Akatsuki leader had a godly voice that, according to one of Hidan's rude remarks, did not suit his average physique.

"Yes, Leader-Sama?"

"I do not think you will be too pleased when you get to Hidan's and your bedroom."

"Why is that, Leader-Sama?" Kakuzu asked, eyes narrowing, sure that his partner has done something to piss him off yet again,

"What did he break this time?"

"Nothing," Pein replied calmly. He paused for a second then decided to tell the miser what he was headed for,

"Hidan, he is sick," he paused, waiting for Kakuzu's reaction.

Kakuzu could have sworn he had seen the leader smirking for a brief moment after spilling the beans. Sometimes, Kakuzu had the creeping suspicion that their leader got off of the drama some of the Akatsuki members caused – mostly Hidan and himself always arguing and getting into fights resulting in severe physical damage for Hidan. What made it even more worth it for the sadistic leader was that Hidan and Kakuzu were both immortal, which meant he did not have to worry about losing valuable subordinates.

Kakuzu sighed loudly. He was shocked to say the least, however he was not going to grace his leader with a physical reaction apart from an annoyed sigh. He did not think that Hidan could ever get sick; the man's body healed itself from the most severe of wounds within minutes if not seconds. How the annoying immortal could get sick was beyond Kakuzu's imagination.

Then again, he had noticed that the younger immortal man was particularly sensitive to cold temperatures – always whining about being cold even when Kakuzu himself was sweating. Stupid Hidan and his rituals always draining him of his blood – and staining Kakuzu's valuables almost too many times for it to be just an accident as Hidan had claimed.

Kakuzu paused his inner rant for a second, eyes visibly widening for a split second. He began questioning himself: _why had he noticed what Hidan was sensitive to? Was he actually paying attention to the little brat? Oh no, no, no!_

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Pein's hand motioning for him to leave the room. Kakuzu wanting to waste no more time in the presence of the leader quickly made his way for the exit when he was halted – much to his disappointment – as soon as he had opened the door enough to slip through by Pein's commanding voice,

"Take care of him, Kakuzu."

And that was it. Kakuzu made his way for their shared bedroom with a cloud of disappointment and anger looming over his figure. His excitement for his shower and rest long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **This is the new chapter! It is a tad longer than the previous one... however, I definitely seem to be moving slowly through the plot lol... Hidan will grace us with his presence next chapter though! That is the plan!**

 **I wrote this chapter 30 minutes ago after reading my first review from a guest! Thank you so much for reviewing you really inspired me to update! I was feeling a bit down because I hadn't received any reviews and finally somebody did! So, whoever out there who wrote my first review, this chapter is for you! Hope you like it and thank you! =)**

 **I appear to be very bad at this editing thing because I am too eager to post chapters right after I write them lol... please excuse any mistakes and let me know so I can pay attention next time while writing!**

 **Also, I had a typo in my disclaimer last chapter! Its Naruto not Nature lmao... on that note,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews! I am hoping to see more of them!**

* * *

Kakuzu walked into his and Hidan's shared bedroom. The lights were off and Kakuzu knew that it wasn't because Hidan was following his orders – Kakuzu often demanded of the younger man to keep the lights out when not necessary to save up on electricity bills. Hidan never followed those orders and the light situation right now was simply due to the younger Akatsuki member being sick, as reported by Pein.

He took a couple of steps into the room and closed the door behind him, engulfing himself in total darkness. For a couple of seconds, Kakuzu could not see anything inside the bedroom. He could only hear the raspy, short breaths of his partner, whose figure, a few seconds after standing in the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust, he could see was lying down on the bed.

Kakuzu reached out for the light switch beside the door and flicked it on. He confirmed that Hidan was indeed lying down motionless on his bed adjacent to Kakuzu's. The older man let out an audible sigh and walked further in the room, striping off his cloak and hanging it neatly on the hanger in the right corner of the bedroom – a couple of feet from the bathroom. Kakuzu spared a glance to the bathroom contemplating whether he should take his much needed shower or to check on his partner first. With another sigh, Kakuzu turned his gaze from the bathroom and made his way for his own bed where his sat down with his legs hanging off the frame and his body facing the younger man's bed.

He looked over his partner's frame evaluating his condition. Hidan was asleep on his back, which added to his raspy breathing caused by his sickness. The usually pale, almost colorless face had an obvious flush making him look almost unfamiliar to the older man. Silver hair was loosely hanging, bangs sticking to his forehead thanks to the beads of sweat escaping his body and making their way slowly down his face. The usually naked torso was – for once – covered up with a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater. Kakuzu was taken aback by that little detail, he hadn't thought that his partner even had shirts let alone sweaters! Kakuzu however was not about to believe that Hidan had any such articles. The younger man didn't know the first thing about taking care of his ill body, so Kakuzu had the inclination to believe that this sweater belonged to another Akatsuki member – one who was probably stuck taking care of the Jashinist while Kakuzu was away.

Kakuzu was carried away for a minute trying to figure out to whom this sweater belonged and who was the unfortunate Akatsuki member stuck with his sick partner. Most of the Akatsuki members were either larger than Hidan – for example Kisame and Kakuzu himself, or smaller than him – Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. Pein was out of the picture as well – the Akatsuki leader would not spare a second of his 'oh so precious time' to take care of a sick Akatsuki member, an immortal one at that.

Having gotten nowhere with his little investigation, Kakuzu looked over his partner's body again, this time noticing a damning detail he had overlooked. The sweater was oversized judging from how the sleeves were covering most of his partner's fingers except the nails and it was loose fitting over his torso. That meant it was Kisame taking care of the Jashinist. Kakuzu smirked thinking that the shark-man was a good match with Hidan's foul mouth – he could handle his crude little partner.

After evaluating his partner's condition, Kakuzu made his way for the kitchen to grab a washcloth and a bowl filled with cold water. He peacefully made his way to and back from the kitchen. He made his way back into the room and set the bowl and cloth on the nightstand beside his partner's bed. He slowly placed his hand atop Hidan's forehead to check his temperature. He definitely did not want to wake up the immortal from his slumber. Kakuzu knew for a fact that his partner cannot – and if he could, will not – spare a minute without complaining about anything and everything. He did not have to be a rocket scientist to know that a sick Hidan equals a colossally annoying Hidan so he watched his movements so as to not nudge and awaken the smaller man by mistake.

This task alone was very frustrating for Kakuzu. He did not care if his partner was sick – he simply wanted a shower and a good sleep. His partner has proven to be a pain up his ass over every little thing for the few months they have been partners.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan's face while placing the wet washcloth over his forehead. _How could his partner even get sick?_ _Was he not supposed to have these super healing powers anyway!_ Kakuzu's mind was raging with such questions. He could not believe that a man capable of healing a stab through the heart and a severed head would fall victim of the flu.

His gaze wandered to the other man's lips subconsciously while he was sorting out his thoughts and questions over the latter's sickness. They were plump and matching the shade of his flush. The small gap separating those lips allowed small, troubled breaths through into the man's lungs. Kakuzu could not help himself. He... he just wanted to do something... something that could result in a very troublesome situation and a possibly pissed off party... he had to try it though, he could not stop his twisted mind... it was his chance – possibly the last one.

He leaned in closer to the younger man's face, placing a hand carefully on his left cheek and resting it there for a couple of seconds. He inched further, moving closer to Hidan's ears, whispering barely audible words into his ears in hopes that the smaller man would hear them,

"Would you die if I stitch those lips shut, Hidan?" he said smirking while moving his thumb softly over the full, pouty lips.

Hidan stirred suddenly, furrowing his brows and groaning loudly under Kakuzu's touch.

* * *

 **Nyahaha cliffhanger =D**

 **Leave REVIEWS for faster updates fellas ;)**


End file.
